musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Cox
'Early Life' Being a professional wrestler wasn't really Jessica's first choice of a career. Her first choice was to be a professional skateboarder. But, when she ended up in a freak accident on a skateboard when she was fourteen years old and broke her neck, she decided not to pursue skateboarding and ended up training to become a professional wrestler after her neck was healed. 'Wrestling Career' Jessica made her debut on the January 7, 2010 episode of TNA Impact in a match against ODB where Jessica managed to win via a roll up. On January 14 episode of Impact, where she'd faced ODB once again, but won via help from Tara. Jessica had been used sparingly on TNA television until May 6, 2011, where Jessica was in a three on one handicap match where her partners were Taylor Roode and Kalena Gerdelman, where the trio of Knockouts faced Zoey Jones, where Jessica's team lost due to Zoey pinning Kalena. After the match, the four Knockouts formed a stable and dubbed themselves as the 'Fortune Sisters'. On the October 20, episode of Impact Wrestling, Jessica won the Knockouts Championship off of Velvet Sky. On November 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, Jessica lost the championship to Taylor, where Taylor turned heel on her. Zoey ran down to the ring, chased Taylor out and checked on Jessica. On the November 17 edition of Impact Wrestling, Jessica had a falling out with Zoey after she wanted to know who attacked her in the locker room. Jessica Told Zoey that only reason why she got two Knockout title shots because of AJ's Engagement to Kassandra. Jessica was attacked by Zoey and Kalena ran out to break it up. They made up a week later as they teamed together against Taylor and her attacker Brooke Simmons. On December 1st Jessica went after Kurt Angle for attacking her brother. Afterwards she went to both Sting and Kassandra asking to be involved in James's match against Kurt. They put her as the special guest referee. A week later she and James confronted Kurt. At Final Resoultion after James won his match a redhead came out of the crowd and attacked Jessica and Kurt attacked James. After the beat down Kurt introduced his wife Leanne Angle and they hugged then went to the back while Jessica and James were down. On December 15th Jessica told Eric Young that she was his tag team partner in the Wild Card tag team tournament. Later that night she attacked Leanne getting in a brawl with her. On the December 22nd Edition of Impact Wrestling Jessica first went on a 'Date' With Eric Young before their match and told him it wasen't a date that they were just getting to know each other but he wasen't listening so she just rolled her eyes and payed no attention to him. Later that night her and Eric defeated Shannon Moore and Anarquia in the first round of the Wild Card Tournament. The next week she was involved in a backstage segment with Eric and told him that they weren't dating but with Eric being Eric he didn't listen. They then lost the second match due to interfearance from Leanne. On the January 5th Episode of Impact Wrestling Jessica accompained her brother and Abyss to the ring darning the opening segment and told Leanne to put up or shut up because she's challanging her to a match at Genesis. Leanne threw a fit but Co Knockout VP Alison Hardy agreed to it. She also made her and Jessica vs. Leanne and Taylor for later that night. She was also in a backstage segment with Eric and told him they lost the Wild Card Tournament then kissed him. Later that night they won the match and she accompained James, Abyss and Jeff Hardy to ringside darning their match. At Genesis Jessica won her match with Leanne due to Eric keeping Kurt from interfering. On the January 12th edition of Impact Wrestling Jessica was in a backstage segment with Eric and told him that she kissed him because she felt a little needy. Afterwards she patted him on the butt and told him to come on. He then accompained her to her match with Winter and helped her win by keeping Angelina Love out of the ring. Jessica also competed in another match later that night against Leanne to decide the next Number one contender to the Knockouts title which Jessica won. On the January 19 edition of Impact Wrestling Jessica appeared in a promo with Eric talking about the challenge that Angelina Love had given him. Later on in the evening, despite being attacked by Winter, Jessica came out to the ring and saved Eric from Winter and Angelina. She then kissed Eric in the middle of the ring. Later that night Jessica faced off against Co VP of the Knockouts Alison but the match ended in no contest when Lissa LoMonaco came down before being chased to the back by Kassandra. Then both her and Alison got attacked by Taylor. On the February 16th Edition of Impact Wrestling Jessica appeared in a Promo with Eric Young when he sang to her. Afterwards she thought it was sweet of him to do that and kissed his cheek. A week later Jessica appeared in a promo with James, Jeff Hardy, Alison and Brandon Jacobs saying that they'll go after Bully Ray and Lissa. She also faced off against Taylor with Eric in her corner but lost. Later that night she accompained James to ringside darning his tag team match and celebrated with him and Brandon after he and Jeff won the match. On the March 8th Edition of Impact Wrestling Jessica teamed up with Eric to take on Zoey Jones and Savannah Szantyr which the two won. After the match Eric proposed to her and she said yes. On the March 15th Edition of Impact Wrestling Jessica and Eric were stripped of the Knockout Championships but were awarded the Mixed Tag team Championships. Later on they talked about the wedding. 'Personal Life' Jessica is the younger sister of James Storm, which the two are greatly close to one another. As of January 9th Jessica is in a relationship with Eric Young. Sibling: James Storm (brother) 'Finisher(s)' *Swinging Neckbreaker *Reverse STO *W.T.P (Superkick) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Fortune Sisters (Febuary 2011 - December 2011) *Fortune (Febuary 2011 - December 2011) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *James Storm *Eric Young 'Manager(s)' *James Storm *Eric Young 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 time TNA Knockouts Champion *1 Time TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion (With Eric Young) *1 Time TNA Mixed Tag Team Champion (With Eric Young) (Current) 'Entrance Music' *W.T.P by Eminem (Singles Theme) *Fortune 4 by Dale Oliver (Used when Teaming with Fortune or Fortune Sisters or going out with them) *Longnecks and Rednecks by Dale Oliver (Used when teaming with or going out with James) 'Twitter Account' Jessica's Twitter account is @JessicaTNA78. She uses it to talk to her friends and fans as well as posts updates about her and posts the occasional picture of her from time to time. Category:Wrestling OC's